


all of him

by Saraste



Series: KINKTOBER 2020 [11]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Written for day 11. size difference of Kinktober 2020.
Relationships: Dwalin/Nori (Tolkien)
Series: KINKTOBER 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949290
Kudos: 13





	all of him

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 11. size difference of Kinktober 2020.

Nori loves having Dwalins big lovely cock filling him so perfectly and fully that it’s the only thing he can think about, to focus on, the fullness and girth of him. If he can coax Dwalin into him when he's still just a smidge not prepared enough, just to get that edge of pain, all the better. But the breadth of him, the fullness of him inside, making Nori feel so  _ possessed _ , and that is enough, as well.

Yet it's not just Dwalins cock that he loves, it's all of him, from his big hands to broad shoulders, the height of him and those lovely muscled thighs to perch upon, those strong arms wrapping around him in bed, just before sleep, keeping him safe.

But his cock, his cock is a thing of beauty and fills up the empty places inside him like nothing else can and Nori likes keeping him inside until he grows so soft he slips out, with the span of Dwalin’s big hands around his waist.

He loves how he can climb Dwalin like a tree and that Dwalin can pick him up like it’s nothing, and that he doesn’t hold back when Nori asks, doesn’t think that Nori will break.

And never sees Nori as something less simply because of his shorter stature and wiry build.


End file.
